


Second First Date

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: After leaving the underground behind her, Toriel is looking to patch things up with her old friend Asgore.  Despite her best and purest intent, the two of them end up staying the night.





	Second First Date

The sunset was beautiful as it basked the human town in warm yellow light. Soft strands of sunlight fell upon the roof of a small school, where the sound of a door closing echoed out into the air. Gentle footsteps followed, muffled by sandals and robes as Toriel walked out onto the roof and peered to the sun. She had to shield her eyes, the heat and light still impressive to the monster queen who hadn't seen sunlight in so long until just recently. After all the events, the heartbreak, and the recent attempts at reconciliation with her former lover, Toriel always found a tiny bit of time to enjoy the surface life like this. She stepped slowly over to the edge of the roof, where the lip of the edge sat a solid few feet above the rest, and took a seat.

Toriel was humming to herself when the door opened and closed behind her. She didn't need to turn to look before calling out a hello to her friend, Undyne, with the ex-guard's girlfriend in tow.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" Undyne asked as she approached, hopping over the lip to take a seat next to the queen. She'd never really known Toriel until the escape from the Underground, but they'd quickly become friends and spent some time together after school most days. Toriel giggled, not wanting to admit that her sensitive animal nose could pick up the smell of fish from rooms away.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," the woman said with a smile, holding a finger to her lips as a tiny harmless fire sprouted from it and hovered there. Undyne's eyes lit up immediately as she cooed at the cool trick, before nodding knowingly as if she was in on the secret the whole time. The woman leaned back on her elbows and looked out at the sun, fanning herself off. The blips and bloops of a game system being played by Alphys, her lover, quietly filled the background as they talked.

"Say Toriel, how's about you and I get some grub tonight? I'm so hungry I could eat a dinosaur." Alphys looked up from her game for a second at the mention of her.

"Oh, I'm sure you have already," Toriel joked under her breath, before continuing, "I'd love to, but I'm seeing somebody tonight."

Undyne was inches from her friend's face before the sentence was even finished, a gleam in her eyes. Somewhere, a child could hear a song of justice beginning.

"WHO."

"Oh, goodness," Toriel giggled, her cheeks visibly becoming red beneath her stark-white fur, "isn't it hot out today? This sun is still a bit too much for an old woman like me."

"TORIEL WHO IS IT."

"I was thinking of buying an umbrella and setting it up out here."

"TORIEL IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'M GONNA SCREAM."

"You're already screaming."

"I CAN GO LOUDERRRRR!"

Giggling, the teacher waved a hand before her friend and patted her head a few times. The other girl didn't calm down, but at least she wasn't screaming directly in her ear now.

"Alright, alright! Goodness, you're quite the gossip young lady. If you must know," she continued, the nonchalance of her tone only serving to make Undyne more interested as the girl leaned way, way closer, "I happen to be going out on a date with an old friend."

"Toriel, you don't mean..."

The woman chirped with laughter and brought a hand to her mouth, eying the younger girl with a look of "you're not gonna believe this shit" before leaning in equally close.

"Asgore."

Alphys froze and had to be rebooted in safe mode. Undyne's expression dropped at first, then slowly reverted to a form of pure scream production before she launched up to her feet and shouted into the sky. Luckily, Toriel had already prepared for this with a finger in each ear, tittering with laughter as the news was received about as well as she'd expected. Once Undyne's battle cry was finished, the fish-girl grabbed Toriel's sleeve and began demanding answers. Meanwhile, Alphys was running light-speed fanfic equations in her head, wondering which of her lemon predictions would come to see the true light tonight.

"YOU'RE DATING THE KING AGAIN? MY BOSS? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS EATING? ARE YOU GONNA SMASH? IF YOU SMASH YOU GOTTA GIVE ME THE DEETS."

Toriel finally managed to staunch her giggling as she stood up, reaching down to pat Undyne on the shoulder and Alphys on the head. She stepped away and gestured for them to follow, leading them down the stairs and back out the front door as she explained the situation. A simple date to try and patch things up, she said, after they had had such an ugly breakup and no official divorce. With so many things going on lately, Toriel calmly explained as she locked up the school that she had no intentions of starting a complicated relationship right now. Things like love and sex were just too encompassing, too time-consuming, and too tiring for an old woman like her. And finally, she'd never do anything to lead the man on or confuse either of them in such a time of change. It was long overdue that she had some time to relax and get used to her new life, not be bogged down with old feelings or "smashing" as Undyne had put it.

That lasted right up until the second after she got Asgore alone in her room.

It had been a good date, if awkward at first. Asgore was always an affectionate, empathetic, hopelessly-romantic person and that led to lots of issues in trying to just be friends. Even in the aftermath of Toriel leaving him and their freedom to the surface world, Asgore had always managed to ruin conversations or visits with accidentally calling Toriel "honey-buns" or something similar, and this date had been no different. However, after pushing through her initial skepticism, Toriel found herself laughing and joking and enjoying his company like old times. In fact, too like old times. After talking turned to longing looks in each other's eyes, longing looks turned to hand-holding, and hand-holding turned to nose nuzzles, the pair quickly became glued together again. It was fun and exciting to experience the heat of their passion again, exhilarating to know each other's touch once more, and the night turned to a fuzzy blur of smooching and hand-holding before they knew it. 

Then, Toriel invited him in. Little did Asgore know, but by the time Toriel decided to let him walk her home she'd already made up her mind to fuck his brains out. There was something special about knowing but having to wait; a kind of excitement mixed with anxiety that made Toriel look at everything differently. A stray paw on her thigh, a brush of their lips, or a gentle bump against Asgore's waist were innocuous before but suddenly sparked little flickers of heat within the woman. They stacked with intensity until she was dripping wet. He was simply too charming, too cute, too warm and fuzzy to let the night end earlier than that. Asgore, despite his glaring flaws and the distance that'd grown between them, was still just her type. And, to both of their surprise, so was his cock.

Toriel's lips curled into a bashful smile at the sight of it. Asgore sheepishly ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, grinning despite himself at the attention his love was giving him. It was the first time in a long time the two had seen each other nude, and it was like appreciating fine art but more hands-on. Toriel moved forward and slid down onto her knees, reaching out with gentle furred hands to caress the thick, impressive member. She cooed as she admired it, one hand hefting it up while the other slid gently across its top and sides, fingers grazing the sensitive tip. Asgore gave a little shudder as his love teased his cock, and Toriel smiled as she looked up at him. Her big puppy-dog eyes made him swoon while she began to slowly stroke his cock, her free hand going further below to cradle the heavy, furry sack beneath it.

"Oh my goodness," she murmured, "it's so... big."

"It's- ah, it's always been this big, darling."

Asgore had a hint of regret in his voice the moment the word 'darling' left his lips. The woman had been nothing short of cold whenever he brought up their old terms of endearment since they reunited, despite their slowly rebuilding relationship. But there was no air of tension in the room now, only a slow reddening of Toriel's cheeks beneath their fur as she flashed a warm smile to her lover before returning her attention to his tool.

"I guess I've simply forgotten," she mused, running a hand over the smooth, thick shaft as Asgore reached his full length. Now, with his heavy cock twitching and begging for attention and bigger than before, Toriel reached up with her other hand to support it. With one soft paw beneath the shaft, softly massaging the sensitive nub beneath the head, the other was free to lovingly stroke along the flesh with a bit more gusto. Toriel loved to feel the Ex-King shiver as she admired him like this, every gentle motion or quiver of his hips a subtle reminder of their lust for one another. She smiled, a fang or two showing, as the first of Asgore's moans spilled gruffly from between his lips. Toriel returned her gaze to the thick, needy member before her, leaning forward to plant an achingly-slow kiss on it. The scent was thick and heady, teasing her nostrils with that kind of fragrance you can't get enough of. One of those sensations, like sea salt in the air or the feeling of warm bedsheets, that you couldn't get enough of.

The woman slowly inhaled through her sensitive nose as she pushed her lips over the thick head of Asgore's cock, his manly musk and taste filling her senses as she closed her eyes. It was so thick, so present, so uniquely him, and Toriel couldn't get enough of it. She breathed softly outwards through her nose, the warm air teasing Asgore's cock before her lips ran over it. Rusty though her skills were, within moments Toriel was back in form as she glided her lips over the shaft of his fat cock again and again, leaving behind shimmering trails of drool as she savored the heady taste of him. A heavy paw fell gently against her head, fingers running over her horns and ears as Asgore began to sigh hotly from his treatment. Toriel let out a deep, soft breath as he played with her horns, absentmindedly turning her on even more as the sensitive nubs sparked with little flickers of pleasure from his loving fingers. Toriel shifted slightly on her knees, wearing nothing but a look of lust on her face as her thighs rubbed together out of anticipation.

"Ah, Tori, you're so good..."

The woman replied only with a warm 'mmhm' as she continued lavishing affection onto his cock, one hand planted firmly against the base to keep it upright despite its heavy heft while the other softly fondled the furry balls below. Asgore's hips started to move, soft shallow thrusts providing a bit more resistance to Toriel's lips as they neared the base. She could feel the heavy, thick meat sliding back against her throat, tantalizing her with an urge to continue until she could no longer take another inch. Instead, the woman withdrew a few inches and took in a deep, slow breath before pushing forward, smoothly gliding her lips across the shaft until she kissed the man's hips. The feeling of Asgore's massive cock touching the back of her throat was like a victory to Toriel, but she barely had time to adjust before the man let out a long, low moan and began to move his hips faster. The thick cock in her throat began to jump and twitch as a salty glob of precum oozed out and down her throat, which lit a fire in the woman's loins even more than the thick musk of Asgore's scent did.

Toriel slipped back and let the tasty member pop free of her mouth, long strands of drool connecting her tongue with the shaft as she took a few deep breaths. Her heart was pounding as she listened to Asgore's heavy panting, his cock twitching and hips quivering. The head of his dick leaked with pre-cum, each little shiver bringing another drop of the slick juice out to slide down his shaft in little rivulets. The woman cooed with delight and leaned in, her incredibly-long tongue slipping out to wrap around the head. The roughly-textured muscle dragged against his sensitive head, slipping underneath it to tease the underside and drawing a shuddering moan from the man. Toriel's paw touched the base and angled his cock upward, dragging her long tongue against the bottom of it and moaning lustfully against the musky flesh. She dipped down a bit, wrapping a paw around the shaft and eagerly stroking it, her soft fur becoming slick with the spit and pre-cum covering the member.

"Goodness," she murmured, her half-lidded eyes trailing down to the heavy sack beneath it, which was bouncing softly in time to her strokes. Her free hand began to caress and massage it, drawing shaky gasps from the man above. She could feel his hips making gentle, desperate thrusts with no rhythm as he reached up to bite his own finger, shamefully keeping quiet. That wouldn't do at all, Toriel thought; he should be much louder so she could enjoy his rumblings. A smile spread on the woman's face as she leaned in lower and wrapped her soft, full lips around the man's balls. The fur lining them was soft and matted with sweat and the thick, earthy smell of his musk. She could only fit her mouth, skillful though she was, around one half at a time due to how big and heavy and full they were. Toriel fawned over the thick balls and their heady scent, letting out gentle coos and murmurs into the flesh as she lavished them with her tongue.

Asgore's voice reached her, heavy with moans and panting as he tried to get a few words out over the noise. But she did not hear his words, only heard his begging tone and the rumbling moans affectionately spreading through his deep tones, felt the quivering of his thighs with her free hand, tasted the sudden spurt of pre-cum. She knew what was coming, and by god she wasn't going to let him have it yet. Toriel, struggling internally with the options of a satisfying orgasm or getting a thick, heavy load of cum dribbling down her maw. Her body managed to eek out a victory for the former as she let Asgore's heavy sack slip free of her needy mouth. Tongue lolling out as she caught her breath and wiped the viscous strands of drool free from her lips with the back of her hand, Toriel let go of the king's cock quite suddenly.

"A-ah," he whined, bringing a satisfied smile to the woman's lips as she delighted in the sound of his luscious voice, "I suppose that wouldn't have been fair." Toriel grinned up at him, but before she could speak or say anything clever, the man bent down and scooped her up into his arms. With a small 'hup' he dropped her gently onto the bed, legs spread wide with nothing to cover her shame but her big soft paws. 

And it was those paws that Asgore moved first, hungrily licking his lips as he slid into bed and pushed her hands away from that beautiful pussy. It was dripping wet already, little beads of girly-cum dripping down the soft petals and soaking gently into the fur. Her musk was as potent as his, the scent of sex and need thick in the air and quickly getting Asgore even more excited as he closed in. His big, strong arms slipped beneath Toriel's legs and lifted them up, letting them rest on his furry biceps as his mouth closed in for the kill. Toriel shut her eyes and bit her lip as the first sensation's of Asgore's lips grazed against her, soft and full against her pussy, and more than eager enough. The heady scent only drove the king on with great fervor as he began to kiss and smooch his way from her messy hole to the sensitive clit, stopping here for some big, long laps of his tongue. Toriel's paws immediately seized the bedsheets, pulling them tight as her hips bucked against the man's face of their own accord. The pleasure of Asgore's long, rough tongue taking its time against her clit already had Toriel doubting if she could last at all against him.

The queen let out a long, passionate hiss as she tried to keep herself quiet, her cheeks shamefully burning as the pleasure quickly became too intense. She kept one hand firmly plastered over her own rapidly-reddening face while the other went down and planted itself in Asgore's curly golden locks. She held him tight, giving soft little urges for him to move lower as she raised her hips slightly to help. The king obliged her gladly, his tongue pushing in hard against her messy, needy hole and parting the lips with surprising force before exploring every beautiful inch of her. Toriel's eyes opened and rolled back a bit as she gasped, several inches of thick hot tongue pushing inside her cunt and raising the bar for any human she might ever even consider fucking.  
"A-Asgore, slow down," she managed to groan, but if the ex-king heard her he didn't show it. His long tongue pushed into her over and over again, hard little thrusts causing her pussy to quiver with the rapid sensations of pleasure and heat. Asgore curled both arms around the queen's hips and held on tight, his strong embrace reminding her why she liked hugging and cuddling with him so much. But in the meanwhile, with the king's tongue rapidly fucking her brains out, it only served to remind her why she would often stay in on the weekend nights with nothing to do and wonder what had been missing from her life. Toriel shuddered with the ecstasy flooding through her, warm beads of sweat trailing down her brow and chest as she got hotter and more excited. She held on to the man's head for dear life as he switched between tongue-fucking her and long, rough massaging of her clit. Her hips quivering and bucking, Toriel could hardly do anything but moan louder and louder as she grinded hotly against the king's face. It turned out what she'd been missing was earth-shattering orgasms all along.

"Oh my goodness, I'm- ah! Asgore!"

Toriel's pussy tightened around the man's tongue as she trembled with her first orgasm of the night, tiny beads of girly-cum running down her pussy in little rivulets until they were eagerly lapped up by Asgore. He relished in the musky, heady scent and bitter flavor of the woman's pussy, and as his cock twitched and ached for attention he had to fight the urge to ravish her then and there. Well, he thought as Toriel's thighs threatened to crush his skull, if she would even let him anyway. The woman was independent and headstrong, and that's what he always loved about her, so perhaps they'd simply call it a night here and cuddle to some cheesy movies? But before Asgore could even finish that thought, Toriel was pulling him up through her legs to grab him and kiss him hard. Their tongues rolled around together as the monsters passionately kissed, one of Asgore's arms snaking beneath the woman's back to support her as they embraced. Toriel's hands hung around his big, burly shoulders as she slowly got over the ebbing waves of warm pleasure brought on by her orgasm, her legs still quivering and her breaths still heavy.

It wasn't enough for either of them, to tell the truth. A soft whisper of Toriel's voice cooing hotly against the man's ear was enough to make him rumble with warm laughter and immediately lower his hand, trailing it down the soft fur of her breasts and belly until it reached the mess between her legs. 

"Touch me," she murmured, and the King obliged his Queen. Asgore's lips trailed little warm kisses down from her lips to her nape to her chest, until they landed squarely against one of her beautiful breasts. They were large and full, slowly rising and falling with the Queen's breaths, and Asgore's favorite pair of breasts in the entire world.

"You're so gorgeous, darling," he chirped, a big warm smile on his face that made Toriel blush and hide hers. The King chuckled and began to graze the sensitive nipples with his lips, kissing and smooching them before his long tongue slipped out from between them and began to brush against her breasts. Toriel shuddered with a gasp as Asgore's fingers began to push against her pussy, spreading the cum-dripping lips apart to massage her still-sensitive clit as his tongue waylaid her chest. The woman let one arm go up around Asgore's shoulders to clasp at his hair while the other tangled itself up in the bedsheets and held on tight. Her legs squirmed around the King's hand as he continued to massage, two burly fingers roughly grinding against her clit until little moans and whimpers began to spill out from between Toriel's lips. 

"Oh goodness, go easy," she begged, her hips involuntarily grinding against the thrusts of his fingers until Asgore lowered them, gently parting the woman's needy pussy until they pushed inside. His lips latched onto one of her breasts, his long tongue swirling circles around her sensitive nipples in turn while his fingers eagerly fucked her to the sound of moans. Toriel let out a shaky cry of pleasure as she lost her composure, hips bucking hard against the man's rough finger-fucking and causing the bed to rock as her thick thighs left the sheets with every thrust.

"A-Asgore, I want it!"

The man smiled against her breasts, his lips curling into a grin despite the titty currently splayed against them. Rather than speak, he simply let out a small "mmhm?" Toriel shut her eyes hard and let her head loll back against the sheets, focusing all her attention on the heavy shudders of pleasure rolling through her body. She could feel every fiber of the bed beneath her, every thrust of the man's fingers, every roll of his tongue against her big nipples and it was driving her mad.

"I want it, please!" she begged. Asgore let go of her breasts, rising up to look down at her while his fingers continued slamming against her cunt. The sound of it was thick and muffled, but unmistakably sexual.

"Want what, honeybuns?"

"I w-want," she began, trailing off into a series of bitten-back moans and groans as she refused to give in to such a shameful thing. Well, to give in that quickly anyway. Asgore, his chest rumbling with a soft laugh, leaned in and trailed his lips against that one spot on her neck that always drove her crazy before responding.

"Yes?" he prodded, before dragging his tongue up her fur and matting it down with his saliva. Toriel let out a long, shuddering moan of pure bliss as she lost it, hips shaking as they thrust against the King's fingers that were deeply pounding away at her. She grabbed desperately at his beefy, muscular back with both hands as her legs snapped shut, which only barely impeded his rough finger-fucking as the sounds of his digits slamming inside of her echoed throughout the bedroom. Toriel, her voice heavy with ecstasy and wavering with pleasure, gave her answer in the form of a long pleading cry of bliss.

"Fuck me~e~e~e~e!"

Oh goodness, she would have to apologize for cursing later. In the meantime, Toriel finished her shuddering orgasm all over Asgore's fingers and, after a few moments of composing, managed to get her noise levels down to an inside voice. With both of the Dreemurrs panting and giggling, the bliss of love-making washing over them like waves on the beach, the two monsters embraced once more and began to kiss again. This time, however, Asgore's hips moved in-line with Toriel's. The sensation of something fat and heavy pushed against the Queen's pussy, and immediately the heady half-lidded look returned to her eyes. They broke apart their kiss just long enough to look longingly into each other's eyes as Asgore, breath held, slowly pushed his cock inside of her. Toriel let out a long sigh of relief as every inch was like a continually-growing wave of bliss spreading throughout her body. 

The sheer thickness of Asgore's cock always took her by surprise, no matter how many times they did it. Toriel let out a soft whine as it pushed all the way in, the man's burly hips bumping against her thick butt as he bottomed out inside of her. She could feel his balls, heavy and full, bump against her butt and rest there as the two monsters caught their breath. Toriel looked up to her lover, eyes half-lidded with pleasure as sweat matted the fur on her forehead. Asgore reached down and brushed the fur gently with his hands, a big dopey grin on his face as he looked down at her that sent the Queen's heart fluttering. She wrapped both arms around his neck and began to slowly rock her hips, just enough motion to elicit a cute reaction from the King who began to immediately thrust in tiny, shallow jerks. Soft and slow as it was, Toriel was nonetheless blissful as she closed her eyes and kissed the monster, reveling in how she could feel every impressive inch of his cock fill her up. Asgore was in heaven as well, the wet heat of Toriel's pussy squeezing him nicely every time his hips touched her butt. She was dripping with lust and it showed, with a soft thrum of pleasure edging against his cock with every move of their hips. A gentle sound like whimpering came from the woman's mouth as they kissed, muffled by Asgore's lips as he started to slowly pick up the pace. Rather than move much faster, the man's muscular hips took more and more room for each thrust, until his cock was sliding out almost all the way to the tip with every movement.

Toriel gasped as the kiss broke, her head leaning back against the fluffy pillows as her sweat marred the bed almost as much as the juices drooling from her needy cunt. She let out a soft babble, her words jumbled from the blissful heat swirling around in her head. Shaking her head clear, she tried again, her voice lilting with pleasure as her eyes stayed plastered to the ceiling. She gave a small 'eep!' as a hand came down upon her head, fondling her sensitive horns and really driving her crazy. They immediately lit up with hot, strange pleasure that the Queen could never really identify, nor compare to anything short of having a finger run up your spine if that could potentially make you loll your tongue out in pleasure. Toriel's voice was an absolute mess as she spoke, lips quivering and eyes unable to focus.

"Asg-g-gore, faster," she managed, overtaken almost immediately again with gasps and heavy, hot breaths. The King nodded and began to pant himself, burly chest heaving with the effort of speeding up as he started to really fuck her deep. The sound of his big, heavy balls slapping against Toriel's ass filled the room and so did her voice, calling out his name with deep, heavy moans. The monster Queen held on fast, her claws extending from their digits for the first time in goodness knows how long as she buried them into the man's beefy back, slowly using her position to angle her hips upward so that his cock hit that perfect spot inside. Asgore began to growl as his voice went hoarse from the heavy breathing, unable to contain himself as Toriel's pussy squeezed against him so pleasantly as her needy dripping heat constantly grazed against his cock. Soon there was nothing but the feeling of each other's lust, the sounds of their sex filling the room, and the thick smell of musk and need causing their heads to swim.

"Deeper! Oh goodness, fuck me deeper!"

"Y-yes my Queen!"

Asgore's heavy sack slammed down against the sweat-matted ass of the woman, sending out resounding slapping sounds with every deep thrust he made as he bottomed out inside her again and again. Toriel could no longer keep herself calm, crying out recklessly for pleasure and begging for more whenever she could manage a quivering word between the moans. She came again, shuddering screams spilling out from her lips as the thick, meaty cock of the King continued to drive into her as deep as it could over and over again. Toriel's pussy tightened and pulsed, rhythmically squeezing Asgore's cock as it and she begged for his cum. Every hard rock of the monster's hips brought more of Toriel's pussy cum out, running down her already-matted fur in rivulets and staining the sheets beneath her. Finally, it became too much for the King to bear.

Asgore gave a gruff rumbling growl as he came inside, his meaty cock pumping thick spurts of cum into the Queen again and again and again. Each splash of his seed was hot and present in her head, his cock twitching in time with the pumps and sending those extra satisfying sensations of bliss running through her body as she held on for dear life. The King did not stop thrusting at first, his burly hips pounding away at Toriel's ass and sending her into an ecstasy-ridden bout of moans that caused her voice to crack and waver as the monster fucked her brains out through her orgasm. But, finally, as the last few spurts of cum filled Toriel's needy pussy and began to spill free with the powerful thrusts of Asgore's cock, his member became too sensitive and the pleasure too great to continue, and the man slowed to a stop. One last, powerful buck of his hips buried Asgore's cock as deep inside as it would go, pushing Toriel's limits to something that would break a fragile human woman, but only served to make the monster Queen cum even harder before they finally began to slow and catch their breath.

Asgore slowly slid out, his half-hard cock finally slipping free as the impressive amounts of cum drooling out of Toriel's pussy stained the sheets even further. The Queen let out a long, wavering sigh of both relief and bliss, as if she was getting a much-needed massage after a long day at work. Her chest heaved with each shuddering breath, those gorgeous sweaty tits mesmerizing the man who began to gently massage and grope them to his heart's content. Toriel just laughed, soft and hoarse, and rolled over to kiss him head-on. The two monsters embraced as the moonlight silhouetted their bodies, lying there in each other's heat and warmth and really feeling the lingering bliss of their love-making. Asgore looked into Toriel's beautiful half-lidded eyes and smiled the big, dopey smile he always had.

"S-so, does this mean we can get back together?"

Toriel smirked for a moment, then laughed, and then put a hand on his burly chest.

"We'll see," she said with a shake of her head. They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For my buddy McDoogly, I had a ton of fun writing this one.


End file.
